Patient positioning is a significant concern in healthcare settings, particularly in circumstances wherein a patient supported by a person support apparatus is to be re-positioned from an elevated head of bed angle position of the person support apparatus to a horizontal position for administration of Cardiopulmonary Resuscitation (CPR). While several systems and methods have been developed to help re-position a person supported by a hospital bed, an opportunity exists for continued development in this area.